


Angel

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: "I wish you could see this.""Maybe one day..."





	Angel

"Rem! You awake?" Sebastian asked from outside my bunk.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're at the venue. We figured you'd want to get a feel for the place before the show. We have a bit of time before soundcheck."

I opened the curtain. "Yeah. Good idea, actually. Yours?"

"Emerson's."

I nodded. "Ah. That makes sense."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Come on." He helped me up and practically dragged me off the bus. Good thing I had gotten dressed earlier.

"Emerson is already inside with Daniel and Michael." He said, answering my unvoiced question of why he was bothering me of all people.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dan teased when we finally got inside.

"Wasn't sleeping, but good morning to you as well."

Michael chimed in, "The venue got you guys a room for VIP today."

Em put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I didn't know he was in the room. I thought he was off drawing somewhere, boy was so quiet.

"Don't forget, the new photographer is joining the tour today. He'll be here around soundcheck."

I nodded and started poking around the building. We checked out where we would be doing the signing and photos, the vip area we had been given, and the stage.

The ceiling was lower, with exposed rafters. I swung around on them for a bit to test them out under the watchful eyes of the others.

Currently we were hanging out in the VIP room waiting for permission to start soundcheck. Emerson was drumming on a pad, Sebastian was tunning his acoustic, the click of a camera was following Michael everywhere, and I was on vocal rest. I have no idea what Daniel was doing.

Suddenly the door behind me opened. I didn't bother turning around.

"Are you Palaye Royale? Or did I get the wrong door again?" A male voice asked.

"You're in the right place." Sebastian said, setting down his guitar. I heard the door close and two pairs of footsteps. I assume they met in the middle.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Oh, Luis. Luis Rodriguez."

"Nice to meet you." I heard walking again.

"Emerson." My younger brother said, his voice warm, but it held a sharp edge to it. It always did around new people.

"Nice to meet you." Said the voice I now knew as Luis. He seemed really polite. The others introduced themselves. I realized they were walking to everyone doing introductions.

"And that's Remington. We forced him to go on vocal rest." I turned around to face him.

"Nice to meet you, Remington." I heard a muffled rustling sound.

He was apperently waiting for something in the awkward silence, because Emerson spoke up, "His hand is about a foot in front of your chest."

I nodded to him, realizing he was expecting me to shake his hand. I reached up and finding his hand, before pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"Does he just, not like being touched, or...?" I heard him ask quietly.

I chuckled, deciding to break vocal rest for a minute. "It's not rude to ask me, you know. I'm sure you've got a few thoughts on the sunglasses inside as well."

"Sorry, I just... I don't know how to bring it up. And you're on vocal rest, so I figured..." He stuttered, frantically trying to come up with an excuse for nothing. The others were laughing now.

"It's fine." I assured him. "You can ask questions. And I'm fine with being touched. I couldn't see your hand."

"Well, wouldn't you see without the glasses on?"

"It makes no difference." I smiled.

"I'm blind."

 


End file.
